Brat
by KyonxHaruhi
Summary: The new school council president unexpectedly hits a soft spot in Haruhi, so what does that mean? More trouble for Kyon to fix! Note: I could not think of a better summary, but please try it.


Franz: I think I've seen this idea before, but I can't be sure because we don't have a category for Haruhi Suzumiya! Come on! There are a lot of categories there with only about 10+ stories only but we have a lot already! So how come we don't get our category?

**DISCLAIMER: If I own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, all of the stories I write will all appear on the novels. Also, I'm trying to get the higher-ups to have a Haruhi Suzumiya category already.**

**This story is in Kyon's POV. It also features a character from the The Indignation of Haruhi Suzumiya, the 8th novel in series. This character is the new school council president of North High, although I have not found his name as of now. Hope you like it!**

-----0-----

Sometimes, I wonder if Koizumi chose the right man to act as the villainous school council president Haruhi envisioned in her mind.

For starters, he's more than willing to abuse his power; meaning, when I had first met him, he expressed his desire to "tamper" with our "yummy" school budget.

He took the position out of sheer interest in the incentives it had. He would get good grades, and his paper would look good if he applied for college. I think the "Organization" is working on getting him in a good school already.

Well, for an upperclassman, at least he knows how to act well. He certainly gets on Haruhi's nerves. And he certainly knows how to act like a school council president. Of course, behind it all, he's sinister, calculating, and cunning.

…well, I didn't care, as long as he didn't blatantly do it. If a scandal was to break out, oh boy, I am washing my hands of the matter.

However, on one occasion, he had overstepped his bounds.

No, I'm not talking about him doing something like steal school funds. As I said, I'm not remotely interested in what the heck he does with our money. No, this was far more serious.

That bastard hurt Haruhi's feelings.

After all the months the "Organization" has depended on me to make sure our world was safe for the time being, that bastard goes and ruins it! Almost a year of hard work down the drain!

How did it start? Well, it was a few days ago when this troublesome mess started…

-----0-----

Much like the day-by-day weather, Haruhi Suzumiya's mindset and moods are unpredictable. Include that to the fact we, the SOS brigade, secretly have to babysit this extremely volatile girl, while keeping it a secret from her, makes it a truly impossible task.

Just the other day, we had successfully published the Literature Club's one and only activity to save the Literature Club room, for the time being, from being taken away by the school council's new president.

Needless to say, this was more than enough to make Haruhi want to celebrate.

"Ho ho ho! We should party! After all, we've started what is soon going to be a string of victories against that tyrannical president!"

Haruhi's high pitched voice, that eerily imitated that laugh a commercial Santa Claus would say, rang loudly in the classroom. I wonder if those computer club guys could hear it?

Koizumi, who was busy engaging my knight with his bishop, only smiled as he nimbly moved his own chess piece.

"Suzumiya-san seems happy, isn't she?"

I sighed as my queen moved to check his king. This guy must be total crap at board games, I swear.

"Would you like some tea?"

The beautiful angel has finally graced us with her presence! Asahina, dressed once more in her adorable maid costume, placed two cups, one for me, and one for Koizumi, before she poured warm tea into it.

"Thanks. This tea is good."

Asahina-san only smiled at my remark as she proceeded to give Haruhi some tea.

"I know I have said this countless times, but Suzumiya-san has stabilized over the past few months. The frequency of Sealed Dimensions appearing is decreasing."

Yep, you've said that a million times, Einstein.

"At first, I was worried Suzumiya-san might react negatively to this set-up we have designed, but in the end, it turned out alright, didn't it?"

Keep talking. You'll soon learn what it feels like trying to prevent Haruhi from doing those eccentric and idiotic schemes of hers.

I moved my last rook to finally checkmate Koizumi's king as my eyes strayed towards Haruhi, who was in front of her "own" computer while sipping Asahina-san's tea.

Well, at least I won't have to worry about Sealed Dimensions popping out from nowhere that much. Far less would I worry seeing myself alone with one.

Knock, knock.

Huh? Someone's knocking on our door?

Don't tell me- a client?

I instinctively looked, first at Koizumi, who merely shrugged, then at the pale, emotionless girl who was reading a thick hardback book that was on her lap.

Her name, in case you forgot, is Nagato Yuki, the ever reliable humanoid interface created to interact with Haruhi Suzumiya.

Why did I look at her again?

Because when I saw the girl who knocked on the door, I immediately recognized her.

She had originally introduced herself as the Computer Club president's girlfriend, only to break up afterwards (according to her). Until today, the president claims he knows her not.

Kimidori Emiri-san.

At first, I thought she had another distressing situation that required our help, but I immediately dispelled that thought. If ever Nagato and Kimidori-san were indeed colleagues that worked together to bring that cave cricket incident to the SOS brigade's attention, surely they'd know this is highly suspicious…right?

"I have a message from the school council."

Or more accurately, the school council president.

I suppose Koizumi and co. thought he was perfect for the job. He surely gave off that antagonistic aura when we last talked to him. In fact, I wonder if he's an esper himself, or just somebody who knows about the "Organization".

"The president would like to talk to Haruhi Suzumiya."

I feel bad for you. I'm pretty sure Haruhi will think you're an enemy yourself, being a messenger after all.

As I expected, Haruhi stood up and slammed her fist on her desk, nearly causing the tea cup to fall to the floor.

"So! That idiot president wants to mess with us again, eh? Well, tell him I'm more than willing to beat him again! Just name the time and place!"

Seriously, Haruhi, you have to stop treating every meeting with this guy a duel! And since we're on the subject, could you at least pick a different second this time? Another talk with that guy and I'll be scarred for the rest of my life!

"He says he is willing to talk right now."

Haruhi's grin, normally reserved for inside this club room, only widened even more.

"Perfect! We're going to show that president just what the SOS brigade is capable of!"

Haruhi immediately looked at us, scanning her minions like an Englishman looking for his second for a duel. Finally, her gaze rested at me.

Sigh, looks like I have to go to battle with Haruhi again.

"Kyon, come with me! You never know, he might have some henchmen lying in hiding to grab me from behind and do despicable, lowly acts to defeat me!"

… she must be joking.

No matter what, please do not read too much into what she said.

-----0-----

I started to wonder the logic of Haruhi making me come with her to the Student Council's room.

Why does she need me again? As back-up? I was expecting she'd bring Asahina-san along, so she could act as a distraction. After all, Asahina-san has the face and figure a lot of men, and maybe some women, would kill to be with.

Or maybe she'd bring Koizumi along. After all, he's vice commander and her most loyal minion. Of course, she shouldn't rule out Nagato-san as well, who's far more reliable than Koizumi, or I regret to say this, Asahina-san.

But seeing as there was nothing I could do, I let Haruhi drag me towards the room where that cigarette smoking, annoying bastard of a president's probably sitting like the king he thinks he is now.

As we entered the somewhat airy room of the president, he beckoned to the girl who had led us there.

"Kimidori-san, you may leave now."

The girl nodded and left the room, closing the door as she left.

The president turned to look at the two of us, before adjusting his glasses. He stood up to close the blinds on his window, making the room darker.

Perfect. This will probably give Haruhi more strange ideas.

Haruhi seemed to have noticed this as well, as her hands clenched together. For a fleeting second, I thought I felt Haruhi's hands touch mine, before being withdrawn back to her.

After adjusting the blinds in a way only a little light came in. Also, since our school is cost efficient, the lights aren't turned on.

"I presume you know why I called you here?"

Before I had a chance to answer, and hopefully avoid any new confrontations between these two, Haruhi quickly answered back.

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm stupid?!"

She slammed her hands at the desk of the president and stared at him viciously. Man, the tension here is so thick and intense, I could cut it with a knife.

"And I'm warning you: if you think you can take away the SOS brigade, you've got another thing coming!"

Ah yes, the ever confident Haruhi. As much as I don't approve of most of your actions, I just have to cheer you on. After all, I hate him more than your eccentric ideas.

To my surprise, and probably Haruhi's as well, the president began laughing. His smile reminded me of those villains in some cartoon, who'd normally get beaten by the good guys afterwards.

This was definitely an evil laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

He slowly stopped his laughing, until he had regained his composure. He fixed his tie as he turned to us once again.

"Nothing really. I just find it funny that after all this time, you obstinately refuse to accept the fact that the SOS brigade simply does not exist."

Haruhi's face twisted into a frown, and then to a sinister smile.

"Really? Are you challenging me?"

Uh-oh, the president's asking for it. I better dig a shelter hole for him. Better yet, relocation to Canada!

"Yes. After all, why should I be afraid of a brat like you?"

The last sentence seemed to have hurt Haruhi more than I expected, because the aura of confidence she was emitting just a few seconds ago slowly seemed to disappear.

"E-excuse me? What did you say?"

The president began to smile as he put his fingers together like the way those evil geniuses in TV would do whenever they have an evil plot in the works.

"Didn't you hear me? Or are your ears clogged from all that alien talk of yours? I said I'm not afraid of an arrogant, self-centered brat like you."

Hey! I think you're going too far!

I began to panic, because Haruhi didn't have anything to say afterwards. She merely left the room, before giving the president one last glare. Although there wasn't much threatening in that glare.

I thought I spied water forming at her eyes, but she had left quickly, so I wasn't able to see more.

"Heh, that should teach her."

Once again, the president transformed before my very eyes. He took of his glasses, which were practically no more than props, and took out a cigarette stick from his drawer. He then took a lighter from his pocket and lit the thing.

For a few minutes, he said nothing, content on puffing on the stick, while I stood there, waiting for an opportunity to talk to him.

It seems that he finally noticed me, as he stopped smoking for a while to acknowledge my presence. He even opened the blinds to let the light in.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath.

"Just what the heck was that?"

He smiled again.

"Nothing really. I just felt like saying what was in my mind."

Saying what's in your mind?! You practically slandered Haruhi!

"Oh pooh, it's not like your precious chief can't handle a little bit of the truth. It is true, after all. If she can't accept that, she really does need to grow up."

I found that I had nothing to say to him. I only left the room, totally angered at his behavior.

Of course, I found it weird. I also have that opinion of Haruhi, anyway! Why'd I be pissed if he said those words to her! As he said, those were true anyway!

I had a bad feeling about this.

-----0-----

The following morning, I chanced on seeing Haruhi slumped on her desk, like she was down with fever.

"Hey, you okay?"

She didn't lift her head to greet me, and only nodded.

Damn, if this was any indication, I'd say she got pissed by that remark that bastard of a president mouthed off.

…I couldn't help but wonder: surely Haruhi's been through a lot of stuff like this, hasn't she?

As I was about to eat my lunch , I saw Koizumi standing out of my room, beckoning me to come out of the room. He must have something important to say.

"A gigantic Sealed Dimension has appeared."

Great. Haruhi's that pissed.

"Did anything happen between you two yesterday?"

"Not really. It was between that president of yours and Haruhi."

"Huh?"

I gave Koizumi a short sketch of what happened yesterday. At the end of my short explanation, Koizumi nodded.

"I see. I shall talk to him later."

He turned his back on me, but before he could take one more step, I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Well, it's time I ask you a question that's been bothering me since yesterday.

"Well…something's just bothering the back if my mind since yesterday. Well, it is true, that damned president was certainly hurtful, heck, if I was in Haruhi's place, I'd be pissed too! But was she that hurt by his words enough to be this frustrated?"

Koizumi thought about this for a moment, and replied:

"Perhaps she has undergone something like this before?"

I was expecting something more in-depth, and frankly, confusing as hell, but I'll take it.

"Seeing how we, the SOS brigade, and especially you, has had a big influence on the changes in her behavior, this kind of behavior might seem like a sign of her being more stabilized."

So, in short, this is a sign she's becoming more of a normal human being?

"Exactly. This would almost be a positive sign, if only for the appearance of Sealed Dimensions. I fear I might not be able to attend today's meeting, so please relay the message to Suzumiya-san."

Good. One less idiot to contend with.

"Oh, one more thing."

Koizumi faced me again, and gave me that annoying plastic smile of his. Why can't you get a job at a toothpaste commercial anyway?

"Please do your best to appease Suzumiya-san."

Fine. It's just like my normal, day-to-day routine, huh?

Koizumi said nothing.

-----0-----

At my knock, Asahina-san's graceful voice beckoned to me.

"Please come in…"

At my entry, her beautiful sight greeted my weary eyes. Ah, I never tire of looking at you, Asahina-san.

I seated at my normal spot and slumped on the desk. After our last period, I tried to follow Haruhi, who ran off after our last class. Sadly, I was no match to her godly speed, so I ended up flustered and tired.

"Would you like some tea?"

I gracefully accepted her offer of tea.

Well, what should I do now? I'm pretty sure Haruhi's not going to show up, if not for that behavior she displayed this morning. I was worried. The last time she was depressed, I woke up to a world with blue giants demolishing the school.

Seeing as I was already desperate, I approached the only person who could help me now.

"…"

"Hey, Nagato."

Her pale face was lifted momentarily from her book to face me. Like always, there was no emotion sketched on her face, but I'm pretty sure I can read whatever she's feeling through what little facial expressions she does.

"Can you help me find Haruhi?"

She looked at me for a moment, before she slowly nodded her head.

"Understood."

I sighed in relief. She probably knows what happened already. Looks like I won't have to explain anything.

At that time, I had returned to my seat, and have rested my head on the chair's back part.

"W-what happened to Suzumiya-san?"

Asahina-san's face suddenly appearedin extremely close proximity to mine, and it was upside down, too! Damn!

I nearly fell of my chair in surprise.

"Eek! Kyon-kun, are you okay?"

I'm fine, Asahina-san, no need to worry yourself over my clumsiness.

I quickly sat myself up and explained the whole thing to Asahina-san.

"I have found her."

Nagato suddenly said, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Really? Where?"

I snapped my head towards her figure.

"She is currently located at…"

I don't think you need to see what she said next. Let's just say it was a complicated jumble of coordinates, latitudes, longitudes, and some words I have never heard in my entire life. It seems Asahina-san seems a bit more familiar with the terms, as she had translated for me.

-----0-----

I jogged all the way to Haruhi's location.

This place was certainly an out-of-the-way place. It was probably an old, abandoned storage room filled with dusty old boxes and broken sports paraphernalia. This seems like a good hidey hole.

I entered the storage room warily.

In a corner, there sat the eternal burden I must carry, Haruhi Suzumiya.

Although at that moment, I didn't feel a lot of emotions except pity.

Haruhi was huddled up in a corner, leaving the impression that she was crying. She certainly seemed that way, I could tell.

Something seemed to snap within me, as I suddenly felt the sudden urge to comfort Haruhi, yet something else nagged me to confront that president first.

That does it. I'm going to give that president a piece of my mind.

-----0-----

As it turned out, I saw him just outside the building I entered, smoking a cigarette.

"What's the matter? That room too stuffy for you?"

He turned around and looked at me with a grin.

"Frankly, I felt the air in there too professional."

That's it; I'm cutting straight to the chase.

"Do you know what the heck you did to Haruhi?"

He seemed nonchalant to my anger, as he continued to smoke that damned cigarette of his.

"Why should I care? That chief of yours can't accept the truth? Then she must be a brat like I told her."

"That's not the point!"

I almost punched him there and then, but I had to restrain myself. This guy deserves more punishment than that.

He faced me, and said coolly:

"You seem so passionate about this."

"You would too, if you've gone through what I've gone through these past few months!"

Do you want me to give you a whole list of all the stuff we had to go through and endure just to keep her happy? And here you go and ruin all that stuff we did!

'Tch. Why would I care if that girl's feelings are hurt?"

Damn it! You're not taking this seriously!

In my desperation, I remembered I still had one last card to play.

"Right now, the world is in serious danger. I can try and fix it, although the way it goes right now, I'm not that inclined to do that."

It seemed that got his attention, as he suddenly looked at me with a serious look at his face.

Ha! So you know that much about my relationship with Haruhi?

"You're bluffing."

I may seem so, but if this is a poker game, I'd have a royal flush ready.

"Nope. Right now, Koizumi and his "Organization" are hoping I'm trying to make Haruhi feel better so these Sealed Dimensions won't continue increasing, but frankly, I don't feel inclined to do it."

That got him serious.

"To tell the truth, I don't understand why you'd want to defend her. I know you think the same way about her! Why would you get so riled up about that?"

"Is it so wrong to be who you are?"

I shot back his rebuke with my own.

"…what are you saying?"

"The way I see it, you're more of a brat than Haruhi. True, she certainly is like one, but at least she isn't pretending to be some tyrannical president! At least she's being who she is! At least she doesn't have to pretend and hide who she is deep inside!"

Ouch, that's got to hurt.

"You have no right to hurt Haruhi! Not when you know nothing about her at all!"

…I have no idea why I said this passionate outburst, although I think it was what sealed the deal.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"An apology."

"…"

With a look of a man who was defeated but will not accept it, the president left, but not without leaving me one comment.

"Heh, I guess I'm right. You do like her."

-----0-----

To tell the truth, I had said those words out of pure impulse.

Yes, they were spur-of-the-moment things. I still don't understand why I felt so damn angry at the president. In fact, I felt more angry than Haruhi herself! It was I sucked out all the anger out of her and placed it all on me.

"Hey, you should stop sulking. The SOS brigade chief can't be seen like this; what would people think?"

Haruhi didn't move, so I decided to sit next to her.

"..Kyon?"

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"Do you think I'm a self-centered, egoistical brat?"

Hm, how should I say this? You practically don't care about how others think, instead choosing to go forward caring only for what you want. In this way, Nagato, Asahina, and Koizumi were dragged into your club. Truthfully, I'm not in this category, because I can leave anytime I wanted. Except I didn't.

You have the ego the size of a planet like Pluto. You certainly act immature when things don't go your way. Honestly, the threat you pose to the world is so frustrating! Seriously! The world ending just because you're frustrated over something trivial like losing a ball game?

But still, in a way, this year has done a lot to change you, didn't it?

Maybe if the president was describing the Haruhi Suzumiya I met last year, I would have affirmed it. Heck, I'll vouch for it.

However…if it's the Haruhi Suzumiya I know now, I wouldn't say that. For although she still retains those qualities, she, in her own way, has changed for the better.

"Well, you do seem like that. Heck, you rarely listen to me anyway when you present those ideas of yours without asking us about it. But still…"

Haruhi raised her face to look at mine.

"You, in a way, have changed for the better. I don't think you're like what that president said, Haruhi. Maybe a year ago, yes, but not now."

Her face visibly lit up.

"You really think so…?"

What a strange answer from Haruhi. Nevertheless, I only stretched my arms out wide.

"Haruhi…to the world, you may be an insensitive, self-centered brat, but to me…you're someone special."

All I could say is I did my best to cheer her up.

-----0-----

In the end, Koizumi called me up that evening to tell me that the Sealed Dimensions have suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Well, you have saved us again, Kyon. My deepest gratitude is not enough for all the work you've done."

Hey, it was nothing, really. In fact, it felt somehow good, this time.

It looks like for the time being, the world is safe from being remade again.

Afterwards, as Haruhi and I left the storage room, she had said I deserved a merit for making her feel better.

Please, if that's a vice-vice commander position, I'll pass.

Until now, I never truly knew why Haruhi was so upset about that comment. In fact, all I have is my own theory about it. In my mind, maybe no one has been that brutally frank to her face. Maybe deep inside her, Haruhi had known about her qualities, and she was actively trying to change herself ever since meeting us. It would certainly seem that way.

The morning after, Haruhi dragged me out of our classroom almost excitedly.

"Kyon, you'll never believe what just happened!"

"Let me guess. The president apologized to you.

Her optimistic grin is more than enough of a sign to tell that.

"Yeah! Can you believe that? Ha! That president was humbled! Another victory for the SOS brigade.

Yeah, yeah, hooray. Can we get back to class now? I have the urge to study now, seeing as my grades are in despair.

"Oh, but he said the strangest thing. So he approached me this morning, right? I was surprised, thinking that he was probably planning on ambushing me while he thought I was depressed (which I thank you again for cheering me up) but he suddenly apologizes to me! And he even said the weirdest thing!"

Oh no, if that guy told her I was the one who made him apologize, I don't know what to say.

"He said, _Say hi to for me to your boyfriend. I wouldn't be apologizing if it wasn't for him._"

-----0-----

Franz: Something went wrong in this story. Was it Kyon's confrontation with evil president guy? Anyway, please leave your comments! I plan on making longer stories soon, maybe if I manage a first person POV story on each member of the SOS brigade…


End file.
